


Good Morning

by mmmrrrw



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3270422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmrrrw/pseuds/mmmrrrw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re tickling me,” he finally croaks out, his arms slacking up around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> for [fucknamingblogs](http://tmblr.co/mJRBiOeWgb_cUxkdmyez50g) who wanted ereri cuddling and them being cute since they got the guessing fic meme, for something between 0-1k words. This is shorter than intended, but it is a drabble, after all. I'm considering writing a sequel with just their daily routine tbh.

Levi blinks twice as he comes to, his legs wrapped around with another’s, and yawn caught in his throat. His arms wedged awkwardly between himself and another’s chest. His face pressed in his lover’s neck, ridiculously warm paired with the blankets wrapped around the both of them tightly.

Eren was always so warm. Like his own portable heater.

He shifts slightly, planning to at least kick off the blankets, but Eren’s arms tighten around him, drawing him closer.

He was also a cuddler. Levi wasn’t too surprised learning about that.

Sometimes he just didn’t want to let go, though.

He murmurs his name softly, his breath dusting over his lover’s tan neck.

Eren trembles a little, and Levi smirks, his lips pressing on his neck gently, almost gliding over the area.

“You’re tickling me,” he finally croaks out, his arms slacking up around him.

“Good morning to you, too,” Levi grumbles, untangling their legs. “I swear, I’m sweating after all this night.”

“Well, you were sweating before, too, weren’t you?” Eren grins. “I don’t really see the problem.”

Levi rolls his eyes, sitting to stretch his arms out. He cracks his knuckles, trying to get back some feeling in his hands. 

Eren sits up himself, though he follows through with none of the actions that Levi does. He wraps his arms around his lover’s waist from behind, pressing his lips at his shoulder. 

Levi only sighs.

Apparently this is the norm.

And, well, he doesn’t exactly mind the touch.

He doesn’t plan to tell Eren that, but it’s likely he already knows by now.

Eren uses one of his hands to roam over Levi’s bare chest, his fingers lightly touching over the small marks and scars he has on his body. The touch makes Levi’s heart hammer, but his nose scrunch up at the reminder.

Eren doesn’t miss the sudden change.

“You’re beautiful,” he mutters, eyes watching him from behind. “I like your scars. They’re proof that you survived. That you’re still here and human.”

Levi doesn’t respond at first, but he relaxes in Eren’s hold, leaning back into his chest.

He doesn’t mention that Eren’s scars won’t ever remain. That Eren seems to have implied that he isn’t still completely here and human.

Eren is well-aware of what he said himself.

And he knows Levi will remind him later, and for as many days as they have left, just how human he actually is.


End file.
